


Patty Uris is perceptive (and Richie and Eddie aren’t exactly subtle)

by Bow_of_Artemis



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, Patty POV, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, stan and eddie are ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_of_Artemis/pseuds/Bow_of_Artemis
Summary: After Stan survives his attempted suicide he and Patty fly out to see the rest of the Losers and Patty notices something...special about Richie and Eddie.Set from Patty's pov because she deserves more love
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 14
Kudos: 296





	Patty Uris is perceptive (and Richie and Eddie aren’t exactly subtle)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean the Losers didn't carry Eddie out of Neibolt? What do you mean Stan died? Here's the ending that they both deserve.

When Patricia Uris walks into her bathroom to see her husband lying in their bathtub with his wrists slit, she doesn’t know what to do. His bathwater is red and he’s lying there with his eyes closed. Patty feels like she’s going to be sick but with a shaky hand she pulls out her phone and calls an ambulance, trying to hold her herself together to force out their address. As soon as the operator hangs up the phone, she slides down the wall and sits on the bathroom floor next to Stan, letting her body be wracked with sobs. She barely even registers the paramedics coming in, telling her that everything is going to be okay, leading her with them to sit in the back of the ambulance as they speed through the Atlanta traffic on the way to the hospital. Most of Patty’s memories over the next few hours are vague or blurry. She has a constant feeling of dizziness and nausea but when a nurse comes to her, gently places her hand on Patty’s shoulder and tells her “he’s going to be alright, he made it through the surgery” Patty suddenly snaps back into reality. Stan, her Stan, is going to be fine.

Patty spends the next few days at his bedside as he slowly recovers, apologising to her over and over again telling her that he should never have done it. She forces down her curiosity, knowing that Stan will tell her why when he’s ready and takes on the strong role that she knows he needs her to be. She holds him when he needs and lets him get everything out, stroking up and down his back lightly while quietly repeating “I love you” over and over into his ear.

After a few days, Stan eventually gets discharged with a new anti-depressant medication and restrictions on what he can and can’t do. That night, when he and Patty are lying in bed, he finally decides that it’s time to tell Patty why he did it.

“An old friend called, back from when I grew up, and he told me I needed to go back there to fight the monster we fought 27 years ago and I- I wasn’t strong enough to force myself back there” he explains weakly “but I knew that if I was still here alive they would all die too so I decided to take myself off the board” his voice straining as he continues “oh god what if they died, what if they died because I didn’t” he stares into Patty’s eyes and she has never seen him more afraid. She doesn’t understand a word he’s saying, all she knows it that whatever this is, Stan’s fear is very, very real and she needs to do whatever she can to help him.

“Hey no, you’re alright and I’m sure the other, whoever they are, are too” She reassures and Stan nods slightly “Now what is this monster?” Patty questions, trying to get a better understanding of what he means “and who’s we?” Stan had never told her much about his childhood. In fact, all she could remember was the fact that he grew up as the son of a Rabbi, he’d never even told her the name of the town, let alone any friends he may have had there.

“There’s no way I can explain this to you” Stan says, and Patty knows he means it “I need to go to Derry” he pleads.

“Okay” Patty agrees “then we’ll go together”. She may not know what she’s getting into, who she’s going to meet, or even where Derry is. All she knows is that she will do whatever it takes to help her husband. That’s how they both ended up on a flight to Maine the very next morning with Patty more confused and curious then she had ever been in her entire life. But the whole time she had Stan next to her, holding his hand the entire flight to make sure he knew that she was always going to be there for him. As long as they had each other, they were going to be alright.

______

As soon as they touch down in Maine, Stan pulls out his phone and calls the last number that called him. “Mike! Hey um I’m sorry about before but are you alright? I’ve just flown to Maine and I swear I’ll explain everything just please tell if you’re okay and where you are” he says hurriedly into the phone. Patty hears something into the phone and watches as Stan’s eyes widen in fear. Patty looks at him concerned. “Shit! I’ll be there as soon as I can” Stan says and hangs up the phone and finally turns back to her. “We need to go to Bangor hospital” he tells her and she can only agree, praying that whoever’s hurt will be alright. They rush their way out of the airport and hail a taxi, making their way as fast as possible.

They pull up outside of the hospital and grabs their bags from the back, Patty quickly thanking and paying the driver before rushing inside behind her husband. He goes directly up to reception and demands that he needs to know where to find Eddie Kaspbrak.

He says it with such desperation, that Patty wonders how she’s never heard the name before. He obviously cares for this man so deeply even though, as far as Patty knows, they haven’t spoken since they were kids. The lady working at reception eventually lets them through and tells them a ward number. Stan thanks the receptionist quickly and grabs Patty’s hand, dragging her behind him to the elevators.

After taking the elevator to the fourth floor, much too slowly according to Stan, they follow the signs until they get to where Stan was leading her. She walks in on a waiting area with a group of 4 other adults all huddled over in their seats anxiously. One of them, a slender man with a flannel loosely draped around his shoulders, looks up and his eyes widen with excitement when he sees Stan.

“Stan!” he calls and the other three in the room all look up. The mood of the room instantly changes from quiet anxiety to joy as the rest of them stand up and call Stan’s name happily, all coming in for a massive group hug. Patty stands back and watches the display, knowing that it wasn’t her place to step in. This was obviously a reunion between people who were desperate to see each other again. After they all pull away from one another Stan looks around in confusion.

“Where’s Richie?” he asks, and they all look between each other. Patty’s stomach twists in fear that something awful may have happened. Then one of them, the only other girl in the room, smiles softly at him, takes him by the arm, and gently leads him over to a door slightly down the hall. She watches Stan peer in, and his expression of concern shifts into a soft sadness. After Stan pulls away Patty leans over to see what Stan saw.

Inside the room she sees a man unconscious on the bed, hooked up to a plethora of medical equipment, ‘ _That must be Eddie Kaspbrak’_ she thinks. Then, she notices another man in the room who is absolutely covered in dirt and filth. He’s sitting in a chair beside Eddie’s bed, head in his hands as he leans over the side of the bed. _‘Richie’_ she silently decides. He reminds Patty of herself while she was waiting for the results of Stan’s procedure.

“He’s been in there since Eddie got out of surgery” she hears the girl explain “nobody can get him to leave”. Just the sight of them causes Patty’s heart to catch in her throat. She may know next to nothing about who these two men are, but she’s certain about one thing. Richie is deeply in love with Eddie.

______

It takes a while to wrap her head around the entire situation. “So, you’re telling me that you were terrorised by a demon clown 27 years ago, forgot all about it, then came back and killed it?” Patty asks carefully.

“Look I know it may seem hard to believe-” Mike starts but Patty cuts him off with a wave of her hand.

“No, it’s fine I believe you” she says simply. As absolutely absurd as it sounds, they all seem so certain about it. They all have the same story and Patty had looked up the fact that there were mysterious disappearances of children every 27 years. She decides that even if she may not understand that she does believe that they are all telling the truth. They have no reason to lie to her about something like this and there’s still a man lying in a hospital bed only a few doors away that is proof that they were definitely attacked by _something._

By now she’s learned who all of these people are, each of them politely introducing themselves to her. The one girl is Bev who Patty is starting to become fast friends with due to her engaging and friendly personality. Most of the time she is by the side of a tall, handsome man named Ben who is a much bigger sweetheart than she had assumed at first glance. They look like they’ve been together for years and is amazed to discover that they had only actually gotten together a couple days ago. Apparently, all their childhood love for each other had come back at the same time as their memories. Then there’s Mike, a gentle and quiet man who had apparently stayed behind all 27 years just so that he’d remember what had happened to be able to call the rest of them back. Patty cannot even begin to explain her admiration of him and holds no resentment over the fact that it had technically been his call that almost took Stan from her. There’s also Bill, who she recognises the name of and is shocked as to what he’s like in person. He’s much more reserved than Patty would expect from a man who writes about horror and gore for a living. They tell her that they call themselves the Losers. They assure her that it’s in an affectionate way, a sort of reclamation of the word and Patty admires them all for it. It isn’t until Patty’s second day there that she finally gets to meet Richie in person.

They, the Losers, Patty supposes joining in on what they call themselves, were all sitting around the room quietly talking between themselves when a nurse enters the room. Immediately they shoot to their feet and look at her expectantly. “He’s woken up now and he’s going to be okay” she tells them, and the Losers all look between themselves with excitement. They push past the nurse and cram themselves through the doorway, all wanting to get to see Eddie as fast as possible. Patty trails behind but enters the room anyway on Stan’s request. They all crowd around the bed in a way that seems like it would be intimidating but Eddie seems to be overjoyed to see them all, especially Stan.

“Stan! You’re okay!” he yells excitedly, and Stan smiles back at him.

“Better than you, I suppose” he jokes and Eddie laughs. Then, Eddie pauses and looks at Patty curiously. Stan suddenly realises that Eddie doesn’t know who she is. “Oh um, this is Patty, my wife” he fills in. For a split second an unrecognisable emotion crosses over Eddie’s face but before she can even register what is was Eddie is greeting her kindly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Patty, I would try and shake your hand or something, but you know,” he says, gently gesturing to himself. Patty lets out a light laugh, she’s glad that he’s able to make light of his current situation.

“That’s quite alright” she says in return with a smile.

“If I’d had known that we could bring our lovers along I’d have brought Eddie’s mom!” someone says, and Patty looks up to see that it was Richie. The man who had looked so weak and devastated before was now full of light and life. He still looked disgusting, apparently covered in remnants of the sewer according to the other Losers. When they said he hadn’t left Eddie’s bedside, they weren’t kidding.

“Beep beep Richie” Bev says exasperated, and Patty assumes this was some kind of inside joke.

Eddie, on the other hands responds with “My mom’s dead you asshole” and Patty feels her stomach drop expecting everyone else’s to have done the same. Except, when she looks around, nobody else seems worried about it they’re still laughing along. When she looks back to Eddie she realises that he doesn’t actually seem mad, just glaring at Richie with a look of annoyance while Richie looks back at him with a shit-eating grin.

They continue to talk with Eddie until the nurse ushers them all out. Even Richie reluctantly agrees to go after Eddie had yelled at him about how disgusting it was for him to have not yet cleaned himself off and listed off what seemed like a thousand different diseases he could contract. As Patty is leaving the room she glances back over her shoulder and sees Richie still beside Eddie, the last one to leave. Then, she notices a small lump under the hospital sheets by the edge of the bed and realises that Richie has been holding Eddie’s hand the entire time. She quietly smiles to herself but decides against bringing it up to Stan, there must have been a reason that their hands were underneath the sheets, but they seem happy and that’s all that Patty really cares about.

______

A bit over a week later, Eddie finally gets discharged from the hospital with strict orders on how to change his bandages and what drugs he needs to take. It almost makes Patty laugh when she hears because in the short time she’s known him, she knows that he’s the last person on earth who would need these orders. Patty and Stan were staying in their own room in the townhouse where they stayed with the rest of the Losers waiting for Eddie’s discharge. They went to see him almost every day, Patty staying behind far more than most, not wanting to intrude despite the reassurance from the others that she was fine. Richie, however, was there every day from when visiting hours started through to when they ended, finally deciding to follow the rules and also seeming to decide that sleeping uncomfortably in a chair was definitely _not_ what he needed.

When Eddie walks in the door, Richie on his tail, the rest of the Losers all call out for him, rushing to meet him at the door. Bev immediately tries to go in for a hug, but Eddie puts his hands up in defence.

“Hey, hey, damaged goods remember” Eddie jokes and Bev laughs and pulls back apologetically. They all joke around good naturedly before Ben pipes up.

“Have you told your wife you’re out yet?” he asks, obviously with good intentions. Patty is surprised, she hasn’t heard Eddie mention anything about a wife before and besides, what about Richie? They’re much too close to just be friends. Eddie seems taken aback by the question, looking down at his feet shuffling around on the floor guiltily.

“I, well, no, she didn’t actually know I was in the hospital in the first place” Eddie admits quietly and some of the Losers look to each other, confused. “I’m actually going to file for divorce once I get back to New York” Eddie continues.

“Oh Eddie, I’m so sorry” Bev says comfortingly but Eddie shakes his head.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it. I never should have married her in the first place, she’s just like my mother and I didn’t even realise” Eddie tries to explain and even if Patty doesn’t entirely understand the rest of the Losers seem to understand what he means. Bev even looks at Eddie and some sort of mutual understanding got passed between them. Then Patty notices Richie who seems to be very pointedly staying out of the conversation. She knows that there’s probably more to the story of Eddie’s looming divorce but now isn’t the time or the place.

A few hours later the Losers are all scattered around the living room of the townhouse verging on the edge of being drunk. It was Richie’s idea to bring out the alcohol, but the others readily agreed, even Eddie which surprised Patty slightly. They had been properly discussing their lives and what they’ve each been up to for the past 27 years because as Patty understood, there had not been a good time until now where all 7 of them were together and safe enough to just let go. They all laughed and joked around with each other like they were kids again, not like a bunch of middle-aged friends having a normal reunion. She was amazed by Stan’s readiness to be himself with them, joking around in his own weird and special way. It took Patty years until she finally saw what he was truly like inside with all the walls he put up around himself, she had never seen him be this way with anybody else and yet here, now, there were 6 other people who loved and accepted him just like Patty does.

Patty was by far the most sober of the group, feeling the most uncomfortable with letting her inhibitions go, so she had turned her attention to what the rest of them were like when they let themselves go. Bill and Mike were definitely less reserved, letting themselves laugh and enjoy Richie’s many dirty jokes. Ben had become a romantic sop, fawning over Bev, telling her how much he loved her. It was obvious that Bev loved him just as much but when she got drunk, she got wilder, Patty admired her for how free and expressive she let herself be, particularly in a group full of boys. Richie continued to make dirty jokes, many of which at Eddie’s expense, but the drunker he got the more he let himself drape over Eddie, not caring about personal space, instead seemingly focused on how much of his body can be touching Eddie’s at once. The drunker Eddie got, the more he let Richie drape himself over him, no longer attempting to push him away. He also laughed at Richie’s jokes along with the rest of the Losers not seeming to bother with his façade of annoyance. Patty loves how well them seem to fit together, even if at first glance they seem like they would drive each other insane.

After a while, the Losers decide to call it a night, exhaustion finally taking its toll. She knows that most of them will probably wake up with killer hangovers, their age finally catching up to them to remind them that they’re not teenagers anymore and should probably not be drinking that much alcohol. Ben and Bev leave first, giggling and stumbling away to a room together. Bill and Mike each leave individually fairly soon after. Patty decides that it’s her and Stan’s cue to leave, wanting to leave Richie and Eddie alone. She grabs Stan from underneath his armpits and hauls him to his feet. Despite his whines of protest, he stands up, leaning his body weight against Patty. She leads him to their room together, his slurred “I love you” in her ear making Patty smile at him fondly. Right before she enters their room, she looks back over her shoulder to see Richie and Eddie still sitting on the floor together, Richie draping his legs across Eddie’s lap and arms wrapped around his shoulders. She lightly sighs at the sight of them before seeing Richie pull Eddie in for a kiss. She only watches for a second, knowing that that was something she wasn’t supposed to see, before hauling Stan into their room. She’s glad that Richie and Eddie found each other, even if it was after all these years, because their love and adoration for each other was so obviously deep and true that nothing should keep them apart again.

______

A few months after everybody had returned home from Derry, Stan receives a call. Patty is fully aware that the others keep in contact with an incredibly active group chat and a call seems out of the ordinary. Stan shows Patty the caller ID, it’s Richie. He looks at Patty with confusion, but he answers the phone and Patty can soon see all the confusion and hints of fear drain out of his face.

“Richie and Eddie are coming down to stay with us for a few days” he says after he hangs up the phone and Patty smiles.

“Oh good, I wanted to see them both again” Patty says because it’s true. She likes the sound of them travelling around together, perhaps making up for lost time. They still haven’t actually confirmed their relationship status to anyone else, as far as Patty is aware, but they haven’t exactly been subtle about it either. Patty knows that Eddie did end up divorcing Myra as soon as he was able to get back to New York, then he uprooted his entire life to move across the country to live with Richie. They’ve also adopted a Pomeranian and, according to Stan, will not stop sending pictures of her to their group chat. To Patty, the fact that they’re together seems obvious to anyone with eyes.

Soon enough, their arrival is imminent, and Patty has made sure the entire house is spotless in preparation for them. Well, more for Eddie, she knows that Richie wouldn’t care either way. Honestly, she’s not sure how they manage to live with each other, but they seem to make it work. She hears a knock at the door instinctively glances in the mirror to fix her hair. Then, she pulls the door open.

“Pattycakes!” Richie calls, using his nicknamed he’d come up with only after knowing her a few days. She liked it, it showed that he did actually consider her a friend. He pulls her in for a hug and sees Eddie roll his eyes behind him. Richie pulls away soon enough and looks over his shoulder, seeing Eddie’s exasperated expression.

“Aw, don’t be jealous Eds, you know that you’ll always be my number one” Richie teases, attempting to pinch his cheek but Eddie quickly slaps his hand away. Patty notices a faint blush rising on his cheeks. 

“Don’t call me Eds” he grumbles before turning his attention back to Patty “sorry about him” he says tilting his head towards Richie, which is met with a childish pout. Patty laughs at them and gestures into her house, inviting them in. They make small talk between themselves until Stan arrives home from work about an hour later.

“Stan-the-man!” Richie calls when he sees Stan enter, jumping off the couch to greet him at the door. Eddie trails behind, rolling his eyes affectionately. After Richie’s hugged him for what he deems an appropriate amount of time, Stan greets Eddie, fixing his shirt and blazer. Then, he walks over and sits next to on the couch, slinging his arm around her shoulders and giving her a brief peck on the cheek in greeting. They all briefly talk amongst themselves and Patty notices something slightly off about both Richie and Eddie, not helped by the fact that they’re sitting right next to each other but deliberately making no contact. Stan, however, doesn’t seem to notice. It’s not too long before Stan brings up something that completely changes the atmosphere in the room.

“So, Eddie, how are you holding up after the divorce” and Eddie’s eyebrows shoot up. Patty restrains herself from chiding Stan for both his bluntness and obvious obliviousness from what’s going on. Patty watches Eddie share a quick wordless look with Richie before replying.

“Right, well, um, that’s actually part of the reason we’re here” Eddie admits and Patty smiles to herself, knowing where this is going. Stan, as it seems, does not. His brow furrows in confusion and he takes his arm from around Patty to lean forwards.

“Really? What do you mean?” he asks, and Patty is honestly astounded. For a man so smart, he can be pretty clueless sometimes.

“Well, er, you see-” Eddie starts but Richie quickly cuts him off.

“We’re dating!” Richie yells happily “that’s right Staniel I’ve finally taken my Eddie Spaghetti off the market” he says reaching over to grab Eddie’s hand in his then leaning in for a slobbery kiss on Eddie’s cheek, breaking the awkward barrier between them from before. Eddie quickly wipes his cheek with the back of his other hand, looking at Richie in annoyance, but the act is completely undercut by the fact that he never even attempted to let go of Richie’s hand. Patty looks over at Stan who is looking stunned at this development.

“Dating, you mean like _dating each other_?” Stan asks and Patty rolls her eyes and lightly pats him on the back.

“Sorry about him” Patty jokes, mimicking Eddie earlier and both Richie and Eddie laugh, Stan however, finally drags his eyes off of them to look at her in mock offence, she just continues patting him on the back, keeping her attention on the others. “I’m very happy for you both” she says, hoping that they can see how genuinely she means it. Because she does, they really do fit together perfectly, and she wants them to know that.

“I guess that means we set up a second guest bed for nothing” Stan grumbles, jokingly, and they all laugh, any hints of reservation in Richie and Eddie immediately evaporate and they comfortably relax into each other. Patty treasures the sight and she knows that despite everything, they were going to be alright.


End file.
